The Restaurant
by Mrithfaera
Summary: Hellsing goes to The Melting Pot! What chaos will ensue when they realize Iscariot and Millenium are also there?
1. Police Girl's perspective

The Restaurant

Police Girl's (Seras's) P.O.V

By- Saturnian Shadows

Seras laid on her bed, relishing its plush covers and fuzzy pillow. She had argued with Master almost an entire day about the bed, eventually winning out with the threat of telling what really happened on New Years. Alucard had shut up after that and left her in her hard-earned peace. She pulled out her IPod and scrolled through the long playlists of songs containing endless genres. Music was her escape besides training sessions and missions. Seras paused the music as she heard a knock. "Police Girl, Sir Integra wants us in her office," Alucard said, his baritone voice piercing through the door quite loudly.

"Yes, Master" Seras responded, sitting herself up and hiding her IPod. Alucard would skin her alive or undead, whatever the official term was for a fledgling, like herself. She opened the door and followed her master to Sir Integra's office. The tall vampire knocked on her door quietly. "Come in", Integra said, not looking up from her paperwork as the two vampires and Walter walked into her office. She read the next paper, crumpling it promptly. Alucard stood obediently while Police Girl was fidgeting by his side. "Calm yourself, Police Girl", he thought. She obeyed but twitched every so often. Walter stood next to Seras, pretending nothing was the matter.

"We have to got to a dinner tonight", Integra said dully. Alucard's eyes brightened, {more citizens to terrorize,} he thought happily. "What restaurant, Sir?" Police Girl asked. "The Melting Pot," Integra responded. Seras smiled, she loved that place; "Cheese and chocolate with things to dip. What's not to love besides the wait time?" She thought. Integra finished more of her paperwork as the three were fantasizing about the restaurant. "Once I'm done, we will leave," Integra said, dismissing the two vampires but making Walter stay. "Black Tie formal you two. None of that red Victorian wear, Alucard," she added before they were out of earshot. I walked back to my room, opening the closet doors and deciding on a black dress that I had been given back in my high school years. After the dress, I put on a small diamond cross necklace and walked out to the foyer, where I met up with Alucard. He was wearing the normal attire (surprise, surprise) but in black. I think that he didn't hate Pip as much since the Christmas he was gifted the set. Integra and Walter soon met us in the foyer and we headed for the restaurant.

"Are we there yet, Sir?" Seras asked nervously from the backseat. "For the millionth time (give or take), NO!" Integra said, through clenched teeth. Alucard looked out the window, thinking of the infinite ways he could toy with the general public. Walter drove the BMW into the parking lot, parking it in a spot fairly close to the restaurant. Police girl jumped out relishing the fresh air and stable ground. Alucard sighed; he was embarrassed to be around his fledgling. The four made their way to the reserved table and sat down, waiting for the other members to enter. Members of both Iscariot Sector XIII and Millennium were to attend the meeting. I noticed Alucard tense up as Anderson walked in, the table had earned some scars in the process.

The waitress placed menus down and a few drink lists in the middle of the table, where the cooktops weren't. I picked up a menu, Swiss cheese with bread cubes and then 33% and 55% dark chocolate with fruit and cubes of angel food cake. Master had a goblet in his hand, taking a sizeable gulp and mustering the power to not crush the fine crystal. Integra shot him a baleful glare while Walter sat, pretending to be oblivious to the tension that permeated the air. "Zehs is good qvulaity," Anderson commented, his thick accent piercing through the tense feelings. After a sizeable amount of awkward bouts of conversation, the food arrived. At least, the cheese fondue and bread was there, the chocolate, fruit, and angel food cake will come later. Master stabbed a cube of sourdough loaf with his fondue fork and soaked it in the cheese fondue; He bit down and appeared to enjoy it that is before he spit it out. After a line of words even Pip wouldn't dare say, Master had calmed down, ignoring the burning on his tongue and the disturbed looks of other restaurant goers. Integra sighed dejectedly, she was embarrassed and would have to give a word to her servant for his untimely outburst. I nervously speared a chunk of bread and gently encased it in cheese. Taking a small bite, I had realized why Master had yelled. I put the cheese soaked bread cube down on the plate.

After that outburst, the chocolate came with little incident and the light conversation continued. Alucard had lightly placed a piece of fruit on the fork and tentatively encased it in the milk chocolate. He gave the seal of approval by eating it with no comment. You could hardly tell that in a more normal setting, we would have ripped each other's heads off. The atmosphere remained calm and undisturbed until Master had dropped his glass of wine on the table and the cooktop exploded. The meal ended right there and we quickly made our way out of the restaurant.

Integra yelled at Alucard the entire ride home. "Why did you have to drop the glass?!" she yelled. "It fell out of my grasp," Alucard replied in a steely calm tone. "I should have brought Pip along instead," she muttered. "At least I didn't get drop-dead drunk as Bernadette would if you had substituted him for me," the vampire retaliated. Both remained silent after that and the car was dead calm. "It would be true, Sir," I squeaked quietly.


	2. Alucard's perspective

The Restaurant

Alucard's P.O.V

By- Saturnian Shadows

"Another chapter, how many are in this book?" Alucard thought, as he flipped the page for the 100th chapter. The vampire had been reading the book for a while now but never grew tired of it. Sure, it got slow in some parts but the rest was quite interesting. "I feel thirsty," he thought as he placed a bookmark in the sizable volume. The vampire sat up from the throne and made his way to the kitchen. The digital clock on the stove read 7:50PM as he opened the freezer drawer and grabbed the bottle of blood. Sitting down on the couch, the nosferatu turned on the rarely used, 42-inch plasma TV in the family room. Pip came into the room and sat on the other side of the couch. "Is Mademoiselle Victoria up?" he asked, the accent of his homeland lacing his tone. "Yes, she is on her IPod, listening to music on her bed," he responded, channel surfing to locate a good show to watch. "Allow me," Pip said, grabbing the remote and choosing a horror movie. "Don't you humans watch those at night, emphasis on **night**?" Alucard asked. "Well, Yes but it is getting on night," Pip said, as the moon shone full on outside. Alucard opened the bottle and took a sip as Paranormal Activity #3 started. After and hour of watching, there was a large crash outside. "ALUCARD!" Integra yelled from her office. "Someone's in trouble," Pip taunted, pausing the movie. The vampire rolled his eyes before making it to his master's office. "What did you do?!" Integra hisses in anger. "I did nothing besides watch a horror movie with Pip," he replied, calmly.

*Meanwhile in Millennium*

"You blathering idiot! You crashed the flippen moon!" Doc roared. Schrodinger moped and his cat ears were pinned back in shame. "No scientific funds for me this month," Doc muttered angrily.

*Back at HellSing Organization*

"I just got a call from Millennium, explaining this fiasco. You are excused, but please bring Seras in here so we can speak of tonight," Integra said, dismissing Alucard. The vampire walked down to Sera's room and knocked on the door. "Police Girl, Integra wants us in her office," I said from behind the door. I heard the girl scrambling to hide her IPod before coming out to go to Integra's office. "Ready," she remarked, following in pursuit of the vampire. After knocking on the door, the head let the three walk in. The trio waited, Seras more fidgety than normal. "We have to go to a dinner tonight," she said dully. "Oh the ways, I can toy with modern society," Alucard thought happily. "What restaurant will be eating at tonight, Sir?" Police Girl asked. "The Melting Pot," Integra replied as she worked through more of the paperwork. "I fantasized 999 ways to mortally wound, injure, (or anything of the like) common man. Once, I'm done we will head out. No red Victorian wear tonight, Alucard. Black Tie formal" she added, dismissing the two vampires. Going back to the basement, I swapped my red attire for the same clothing but in black. I met Seras in the foyer and with Integra and Walter and we headed for the restaurant.

The window offered no solace from Police Girl's "Are we there yet?" Mentally, I was strangling the undead daylights out of her. Eventually we made our to the Melting Pot parking lot, Police Girl jumping out the minute the car parked. "Gosh, you are an embarrassment," I muttered, preventing Police Girl form kissing the ground out of sheer happiness. Integra got a waitress to show us to our table and we sat down waiting for the other members to arrive. Eventually the other attendees of *gag* Iscariot Sector XIII and Millennium came in and sat down. I clawed the table as Anderson walked in, Police Girl gasping at the marks I had left in the wooden table. After the waitress set menus and drink lists in the middle of the table, Seras grabbed one and proceeded to read it intently. The waitress brought the cheese fondue and placed it on a central cooktop as well as the bread cubes. I quickly speared a chunk and soaked it in the cheese fondue. I promptly spit it out and cursed as much as my burned mouth and tongue would allow. Integra calmed me down, I'm not too sure how while Police Girl daintily experimented a cube before spitting it out as well. The chocolate came with no incident but I experimented it more slowly this time. I wasn't taking any chances with it this time. The fondue was given the seal of approval and everyone else ate. Lots of inter-organization conversations ensued, although Doc was giving death-glares to Schrodinger every so often. While talking to Yumiko of Iscariot, I accidentally dropped my glass, causing the cooktop to explode. We all left quickly after that.

"Why did you drop your glass?!" Integra asked, seething with anger. "It fell out of my hands," I replied back, with a steely tone. "We should have taken Pip instead of you," she said through clenched teeth. "At least, I wouldn't have gotten drop-dead drunk as Bernadette would have," I snapped back. Master remained silent after that and it was some time before I heard Seras squeak, "it would have been true, Sir".


End file.
